Nick Jameson
Michael H. Jameson Anthony Jameson John Jameson Dave Jameson |yearsactive = 1969-present }} Nick Jameson is an American character and voice actor. He has appeared in multiple television series and has over 114 film credits. He has also voiced in a good number of video games. Biography Nick Jameson was born to Classics scholar and Professor Emeritus (Department of Classics, Stanford University) Michael H. Jameson and his wife, Virginia. In the event of his father death, he wrote his eulogy: : "... he was a serious man who did not suffer fools gladly, and it was a source of some annoyance to him that by infecting me at an early age with his secret love of humor, he turned me into the court jester of the family. By making me a Pogo fan, he created a monster who for weeks at a time would communicate with him only in the dialect of the Okeefenokee. As a result of enamoring me of his favorite radio program, the Goon Show, with its cast of insane characters, he found himself sitting down to dinner with all thirty-two of them every night. And I'm sure he kicked himself for giving me Brendan Behan's autobiography when I'd answer his questions about school with colorful epithets and rebel songs from the North of Ireland. : He was keen to have me follow in his footsteps and be a brilliant academic; unfortunately his love of music was contagious, and I quit high school to become a rock and roller. I was reminded last month of this devotion to music while sorting through some of his boxes. I discovered three hundred cassette tapes of recordings he'd made off the radio, all meticulously numbered and cataloged, albeit in his indecipherable handwriting. Now I don't feel odd for having spent years doing the same thing. Perhaps there's a gene for that type of activity. : I guess I should clarify that Mike and his wife of 58 years, Virginia, had four sons, of which I'm the eldest, followed by Anthony, John and Dave, in chronological order. Although we spent most of our youth in Philadelphia, my brothers and I were fortunate to have spent many years in Europe as a result of Dad's work, most memorably living in Italy for 15 months and another 15 in Greece. This was undoubtedly a cause of my coming to share Dad's love of languages and dialects; in fact, I now make my living as an actor, playing characters who speak in a wide variety of accents. Dad enjoyed this, and, being half-Jewish, was, I believe, secretly proud that his eldest, though not a doctor, played one on TV quite regularly. : Some of the best times I had with my Dad in recent years were spent enjoying things peculiar to our tastes, such as spending hours watching Chinese soap operas (sans subtitles) and listening to recordings of the Peking street vendors he heard in his boyhood, which was spent in Peking. Once again, this became an addiction for me..." Nick Jameson has also had a relatively lengthy career in music, as producer, engineer, composer and multi-instrumentalist, and he has worked with an intriguing smorgasbord of artists that includes Bonnie Raitt, Richie Havens, Paul Butterfield, Orleans, Todd Rundgren and Maria Muldaur. Early on, he was a member of The American Dream, a 1960s Philadelphia band. A prominent success soon followed when he briefly became the unofficial fourth member of the British blues-rock band Foghat in the mid-70's, producing several of their albums as well, including Fool for the City, which spawned the band's biggest hit Slow Ride. Jameson's bass-playing is prominently featured on this track as well as the rest of the album. He has also released a couple of solo albums: Already Free (1977) and A Crowd of One (1986), a collaboration with author Richard Bach. The track Love's Closing In was featured on the soundtrack to the 1986 film, A Fine Mess. On Criminal Minds Jameson portrayed poisoner Edward Hill in the Season One episode "Poison". Filmography *Psychonauts 2 (2020) - Coach Oleander/Doctor Loboto *Good Luck Mister Gorsky (2018) - CIA Agent Harvey *Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin (2017) - Coach Morceau/Doctor Loboto/Psychonauts Operater (voice) *Joe Dick (2017) - Mr. Carrington *Civilianaire Boys' Club (2015) - Holland King *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Various *The Last Ship - 2 episodes (2014) - Admiral/Professor Lindblom *Phineas and Ferb (2014) - Uncle Owen (voice) *The Prophet (2014) - Grocer/Male Guest/Grandpa/Male Villager (voice) *Resurrection (2014) - Jesus of Nazareth & Roman Soldier (voice) *Broken Age (2014) - Marshal Dune/Knife/Announcer (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Armour Grummel (voice) *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Good Morning Today (2013) - Doctor Howard McCord *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - S.W.A.T. Officers/Cops (voice) *Graceland (2013) - Sergei Nayfeld *Marvel Heroes (2013) - M.O.D.O.K./Doctor Strange (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Johannes Waaldt *Night of the Templar (2013) - Lord Renault *Dishonored (2012) - Royal Torturer (voice) *Darksiders II (2012) - Ostegoth/Skeletal Champion (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Hero Factory (2012) - Toxic Reapa *Extraction (2012) - Richard *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Ventrimio (voice) *Janked (2011) - Red Rum Romero *Breaking Waves (2011) - Robert *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Colonel Gaff/Colonel Thorus (voice) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Darts D'Nar (voice) *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *Ayn Rand & the Prophecy of Atlas Shrugged (2011) - Voice *Batman: Year One (2011) - Merkel (voice) *2 Broke Girls (2011) - MTA Announcer (voice, uncredited) *Resistance 3 (2011) - Prisoner #1/Roger (voice) *Jerusalem Countdown (2011) - Matthew Dean *From the Head (2011) - Joey *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - William Miles/Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Bookie/Rebel Officer (voice) *Sex Tax: Based on a True Story (2010) - Gregor *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Boondocks - 2 episodes (2010) - Jimmy Rebel (voice) *24 - 15 episodes (2006-2010) - President Yuri Suvarov *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Armored (2009) - Homeless Man *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Far Giacondo/Minstrels/Florentine Citizen/San Gimignano Citizen (voice) *Red (2009) - Benny Gross *The Goode Family (2009) - Esteban/Professor Montoya (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Nurse/Barber/Georgie/Gino/Inmate #2 (voice) *Nick Jr. IDs (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Immortally Yours (2009) - Doctor George Henderson *Quantum of Solace (2008) - Bill Tanner (voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender - 2 episodes (2005-2008) - Colonel Shinu/Additional Voices (voice) *Cat City (2008) - Detective Rook *Ghost Whisperer (2008) - Sean *Dragon Hunters (2008) - Lord Arnold (English version, voice) *Curious George (2008) - Uncle Tam *The Golden Compass (2007) - Ness/Servant/Tartar (voice) *Beowulf (2007) - Drunken Thane *Blades of Glory (2007) - PA Announcer *My Life as a Teenage Robot - 8 episodes (2003-2007) - Mudslinger/Lieutenant/General Hardscape/Additional Voices (voice) *Close to Home (2007) - Dr. Eaton *According to Jim (2007) - Jeff (voice) *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Scowronski (English version, voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Dwarves/Orcs/Uruk-hai (voice) *Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Justice League Heroes (2006) - Solovar (voice) *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Unknown Character (voice) *Lost - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Richard Malkin *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - King Raminas B'Nargin Dalmasca (English version, voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II (2006) - Dwarves/Orcs/Uruk-hai (voice) *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - Male Hostage 2/Drug Worker/Post-Office Guard (voice) *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Emperor Palpatine/A-Wing Pilot/Red Leader (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Poison" (2006) TV episode - Edward Hill *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Frank (voice) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Alliance Officer #2/Emperor Palpatine/Smarmy British Palpatine (voice) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) - Partisan Leader/Swanson/Additional Voices (voice) *Alias (2005) - Lazlo Drake *The Golden Blaze (2005) - Principal/Scientist (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious/Ben Kenobi/Neimoidian Aide/Neimoidian Sniper (voice) *Psychonauts (2005) - Coach Oleander/Doctor Loboto/Pokeylope/Kochamara (voice) *Star Wars: Clone Wars - 6 episodes (2003-2005) - Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Main Techno Union Scientist/Darth Sidious (voice) *Robots (2005) - Bigweld (voice) *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Unknown Character (voice) *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004) - Benok/Dhagon Gent/Iziz Citizen/Suulru (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth (2004) - Uruk-hai (voice) *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Dismal Rage/Convert Y'Ral/Apprentice Wubbyton/Knight Captain Antillin/Vargon/Bartender Bendl Fizztuzzle/Brother Garvis/Ambassador Zozor/Sergeant Tillin/Derreg Banning/Ambassador Sandor (voice) *Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Shark Tale (2004) - Old Man Fish/Shark Diner #3 (voice) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) - Alliance Officer/Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine (voice) *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Russian Tank Commander/Additional Voices (voice) *Doom 3 (2004) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (2004) - Nurse/Barber/Georgie/Gino (voice) *Helter Skelter (2004) - Gary Fleishman *Danny Phantom (2004) - Vulture Ghost 1 (voice, uncredited) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? - 3 episodes (2002-2004) - Lysander Demas/Scary Looking Man/Stu Fortescu/Richfield/Rebel Canyon (voice) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Sheriff Lewis (voice) *EuroTrip (2004) - Reporter *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Ghoul Engineer/Rader Thug/Drunk/Turret/Sentry Robot (voice) *Along Came Polly (2004) - Van Lew Executive *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Phillip Andrew Bromley (SOE) (voice, credited as Nick Jamieson) *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices (voice) *Call of Duty (2003) - Russain Tank Crew/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 4/Emperor/Imperial Officer 1/Rebel Soldier 2/Scientist/Wingman 1 (voice) *Star Wars: Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy (2003) - Lannik Racto/Rebel 1/Stormtrooper Officer (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Totally Spies! (2003) - Dr. V (voice) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Tarisian Noble/Gate Guard Billan (voice) *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lloyd (voice) *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Von Beck/Ivory Hunters (voice) *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Unknown Character (voice) *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Domovni Nemec (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *The Guardian (2002) - Doctor *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Bando Gora Priest/Rodian/Darth Sidious (voice) *The West Wing - 2 episodes (2002) - Martin Avery/Chet *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 2 episodes (2002) - Sheriff Lewis (voice) *Mission Hill - 13 episodes (1999-2002) - Gus Duncz/Stogie/Ron/Mr. French/Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Clone Campaigns (2002) - General Jor Drakas/Nikto Thug/Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (voice) *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bartender/Imperial Worker 3 (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Aldar Beedo/Knire Dark (voice) *Blood Omen II: Legacy of Kain (2002) - Sebastian/Additional Voices (voice) *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2002) - Unit Response Voice (voice) *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Vs. Battle Announcer/Squad Leader/Training Robot/Male Citizen 3/Rodian Thug (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - AT-AA Driver/Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine/General Jor Drakas/Nikto Thug (voice) *The Critic - 10 episodes (2000-2001) - Other Characters/Vlada Villamiravitch (voice) *Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura (2001) - Gilbert Bates (voice) *Time Squad - 2 episodes (2001) - George Washington/Troop #2 (voice) *A Kitty Bobo Show (2001) - Monkey Carl (voice) *The King of Queens (2001) - Alex *Days of Our Lives - 3 episodes (2001) - Tristan *Son of the Beach (2001) - Heathrow *Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel (2001) - Ghoul Engineer Giese/Radar Thug/Drunk/Turret Robot/Sentry Robot (voice) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Jim Dear (voice) *Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes (2001) - Unknown Character (voice) *Providence (2001) - Unknown Character *Gary & Mike (2001) - Multiple Characters (voice) *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Heavy Artillery Platform Officer/A-Wing Pilot #3/Ruulian Prisoner #1 (voice) *Freedom: First Resistance (2000) - Thon/Peter PK/Perry PK/Bob (voice) *Project I.G.I.: I'm Going In (2000) - Russian Fighter Jet (voice) *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Unknown Character (voice, as Nick Jamison) *Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate II - Shadows of Amn (2000) - Dradeel/Lord Rumar/Nevin/Nelleck/Captain Dennis (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Boston Public (2000) - Doctor Lipton *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Hellbeard (voice) *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Peter Knook/Andrew (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Star Wars: Episode I - Racer (2000) - Aldar Beedo (voice) *Ground Control (2000) - Squad Voice/Dropship Voice #7 (voice) *The Practice (2000) - Doctor Thibodeau *The Drew Carey Show (2000) - Doctor Roberts *Queer Duck - 9 episodes (2000) - Narrator (voice) *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Emon Azzameen/Emperor Palpatine/Imperial Officer (voice) *Oh, Grow Up (1999) - Henri Ennui *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Doctor Jonathan Insley (voice) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Hunters (voice) *Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate - Tales of the Sword Coast (1999) - Dradeel (voice) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) - Senator Palpatine/BC-55/Gungan Male/Injured Soldier #2/Rodian Thug/Tense Soldier (voice) *King Cobra (1999) - Jurgen Werner *King of the Hill (1999) - Director (voice, as Nick Jamison) *Maggie (1999) - Phantom Legionnaire *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs - 9 episodes (1999) - Additional Voices (voice) *King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Daventry Official/Sage Gnome (voice) *Return to Krondor (1998) - Unknown Character (voice) *A Bug's Life (1998) - Francis (voice) *The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer - 3 episodes (1998) - Emperor of France/Napoleon III *Rusty: A Dog's Tale (1998) - Ratchet the Raccoon (voice) *Men in Black: The Series (1998) - Unknown Character *Invasion America - 3 episodes (1998) - Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - Emperor Palpatine/Gold Group Leader (voice) *NewsRadio (1998) - Guy #2 *Babylon 5: In the Beginning (1998) - Minbari Pilot *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor - 26 episodes (1996-1998) - Unknown Character (voice) *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Grimsby (voice) *Spider-Man - 17 episodes (1995-1997) - Michael Morbius/Richard Fisk/Doctor Groitzig/Additional Voices (17 episodes) *Mad About You (1997) - Belgian Man *Timecop (1997) - Heinrich *Teen Angel (1997) - Announcer *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Host on TV/Cool Muskrat (voice) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man - 2 episodes (1994-1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show - 3 episodes (1996-1997) - Old Man/Chauffeur/Cook/Simon/Cat #1/Truck Driver (voice) *G-nome (1997) - Jack Sheridan/Prees Tak (voice) *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Blues Brothers Animated Series (1997) - Secret Service Agent (voice) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - 3 episodes (1996) - Sultan Vikram/Cop/Leif/Sentry/Himalayan/Sherpa (voice) *The Flintstones Christmas in Bedrock (1996) - Additional Voices (voice) *High Incident (1996) - Priest *Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and the Beanstalk (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *Executive Decision (1996) - London Maitre D' *Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats - 7 episodes (1996) - Doggone (voice) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - 6 episodes (1995-1996) - Voices (voice, uncredited) *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - the Hidden Empire (1995) - Emperor/Stormtrooper (voice) *The Invaders (1995) - MetroLink Worker *Can't Hurry Love - 2 episodes (1995) - Jerome/Waiter *The Crew (1995) - Unknown Character *If Not for You (1995) - Sven Larsen *The Critic - 23 episodes (1994-1995) - Vlada Veramirovich/Additional Voices (voices) *Full Throttle (1995) - Darrel/Mavis/Michael (voice) *Seinfeld (1995) - Horst *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) - Kyle Katarn/Imperial (voice) *The Boys Are Back (1995) - Arnot *The Bold and the Beautiful - 3 episodes (1994-1995) - Luc Kooning *A.J.'s Time Travelers - 2 episodes (1995) - Guttenberg/Galileo *Bringing Up Jack (1995) - Joe from Philly *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - Salesman/Announcer (voice) *Aladdin - 2 episodes (1994) - Man (voice) *Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (1994) - Additional Voices (voice) *Hotel Malibu (1994) - Concierge *Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1994) - Emperor Palpatine/Admiral Harkov/Imperial Officer/Smugglers (voice) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices (voice) *Sam and Max Hit the Road (1993) - Max/World of Fish Fisherman/Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: Rebel Assault (1993) - Unknown Character (voice) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Addams Family - 21 episodes (1992-1993) - Additional Voices (voice) *Look Who's Talking Now (1993) - Dog/Wolf (voice) *The Little Mermaid (1993) - Additional Voices (voice) *Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) - Inept Archer *Day of the Tentacle (1993) - Doctor Fred Edison/Doctor Red Edison/Zed Edison/Dwayne/John Hancock/Man in Ski Mask (voice) *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices (voice) *Star Wars: X-Wing (1993) - Moff Tarkin (voice, credited as Nick Jamison) *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (1992) - Doctor Hans Ubermann (voice) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992) - Colin Earl (uncredited) *Dangerous Curves (1992) - Reverend Dove *Disney's Ariel the Little Mermaid (1992) - Unknkown Character (voice) *The Antagonists (1991) - Arza Schwartz *The Golden Girls (1991) - The Minstrel Links *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People